The Notebook
by Nikore the half demon-miko
Summary: OHOOHOOHOHOHO! Shippou is getting a present from Kagome. I wonder what it is. Listin ignore this cause im bad at summurizing and just read the story. ; ) ohh and this story is also complete.
1. Default Chapter

Well, here is they very first chapter of a very silly story. I hope that you all will enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A tall gray eye, black wave haired girl comes through the well and smiles when she gets  
  
out. She opens up her arms and a small little brown fox jumps into her arm. "Hey  
  
Kagome," said the little fox. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too Shippou," said Kagome. " So, what has happened while I was gone?"  
  
"The usual. Miroku is grouping Sango and then she hits him with that boomerang thing.  
  
As usual, Inuyasha is being a really big pain to me."  
  
Kagome smiles and then asks, "Guess what, Shippou?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've got something for you."  
  
"REALLY! WHAT IS IT," now Shippou was fidgeting in Kagome's arms because he  
  
really, really wanted to know what she got him. So she put him down and started to go  
  
through her big, yellow, bag. What she took out was a black and white book. When she  
  
handed it to Shippou he opened it but the pages were blank. "Kagome, what is this? I  
  
thought it was a story book, but the pages are blank."  
  
"It's a notebook, silly," said Kagome. "Do you remember before I left I taught you how  
  
to write?" Shippou nodded his head, " Well, I got you this book so you could write what  
  
ever you want in it. I also got you this book so you wouldn't have to use the pages from  
  
my note book."  
  
"So what you're saying is that this note book is mine and I get to write anything I want to  
  
write in it, said Shippou excitedly.  
  
"Yep, it's all yours, but there is one thing that you have to conceder. You must tell me  
  
when you put your notebook in my bag so I can give it to you before you leave."\  
  
Sure that is pretty easy. Anyway lets go back to Kaede's house and show her my new  
  
gift," said Shippou.  
  
" Alright, but let me get my bag first." She walked to the well and put the heavy  
  
backpack on her back. She and Shippou then went to Kaede's. As soon as they got there  
  
Shippou started to show off his new toy. But the big question was, what would Shippou  
  
write in his notebook?  
  
Isn't Shippou so adorrible. *giggle* he is just too cute. I cant wait for the next chapter.. Its going to be fun!!! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!! MUST HAVE REVIEWS. Jk jk. I don't care if you don't give me any. I just hope that their fun to read.  
  
Nikore, the half demon-miko 


	2. wat 2 write in a notebook?

Here is my second Chapter. I hope tat u'll enjoy it. Its supposed to be  
funny lol. Here ya go.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Shippou was out in the forest with his new notebook and pen. Humm I wonder what I  
  
should write in here?* Then his good sense of hearing heard people bickering. "Wonder  
  
what is going on?" So he ran to the two bickering people and saw Inuyasha and Kougra  
  
yelling at each other.  
  
"Go away form here you Wimpy wolf."  
  
"Make me mutt"  
  
Ohh, thought Shippou I know what to write in my notebook now! So he pulled his pen and  
  
notebook out and started to write every single one of the mean and curse words that the  
  
two older demons were saying. Now every time someone was fighting or bickering  
  
Shippou would be there, writing every single word that is said. As if he was a news  
  
reporter but one that was taking on curse words and nothing else since he liked the action.  
  
And every time he was done with his writing he would ask Kagome if he could put his  
  
book in her bag and of course she said yes. Then the next time he needed it Kagome  
  
would give him his book.  
  
But one day, about 6 AM, Shippou ran into one of Kagome's fights with Inuyasha about  
  
letting her go home. They kept on bickering and bickering. Shippou couldn't put write  
  
their conversation in his book because he had all of his stuff in Kagome's bag, which she  
  
had on her back! Shippou was pretty upset but he could remember most of the  
  
conversation so he would write in his notebook later. But all too soon Kagome sat  
  
Inuyasha and he was face first in the dirt grumbling all of the meanest words that he  
  
could ever call that wrench when she got back or he picked her up. By the time Kagome  
  
was at the well Shippou came out of his hiding spot and asked her if she could give him  
  
back his notebook. "Sure, Shippou." So she went quickly though her bag and handed him  
  
his notebook. But right after Kagome gave him his book and jumped into the well before  
  
Inuyasha could get up he found himself holding Kagome's book and not his.  
  
"This isn't good. I think this is Kagome's Journal." So Shippou ran to find Inuyasha and  
  
ask him to go back to Kagome's time and get his notebook.  
  
"Feh, Why should I?" was all Inuyasha said.  
  
"Because this way Kagome could come here, give me my book, and then stay here to  
  
look for shards."  
  
"That's not a bad idea. OK then Shippou. I'll go and get Kagome, who will give you your  
  
notebook and then she will have to stay here to help us find some more shards." So  
  
Inuyasha ran to the well and jumped in.  
  
Mean while  
  
"MOM, could you go in my bag and get me all of my note books and put them into my  
  
school backpack?" Yelled Kagome.  
  
"Sure, sweetie. Oh, and your uniform is in the dryer. You don't want to be late for  
  
school!"  
  
"Thanks mom!" With that said Kagome's mom went to Kagome's big bag and took ALL  
  
of the notebooks out and put them into another backpack. Then she brought it down stairs  
  
to Kagome who was eating breakfast.  
  
"Here you are Kagome." Said her mother. "Are you sure that you don't want me to ride  
  
you to school?"  
  
"No that's ok mom," said Kagome while eating her food. *Chew, chew, chew, swallow*  
  
"I'm walking with some of my friends (*chew, chew, chew, swallow*) and they should  
  
be here any second. Well, (*chew, chew, chew, swallow* and then puts bowl into the  
  
sink) I'll see you after school mommy." She run's up to her mom, gives her a kiss on the  
  
cheek and then runs to the door and see's that her friends were waiting for her there.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
I know, I know. There is nothing really special here, right? Well, you'll just have to wait  
  
till the next chapter, now wont you. Don't worry all of your problems will be answered  
  
soon.  
  
Nikore 


	3. The EVIL SCHOOL!

************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A few minutes after Kagome left a certain dog demon came through the well to find her.  
  
He went to her room and opened the window to find nobody there. So he then went down  
  
stairs to the kitchen only to find Kagome's mother there. "Excuse me, is Kagome home  
  
because she has something of Shippou's that he would like back," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, hi Inuyasha. You just missed Kagome. She just left for school and she wont be back  
  
till later." Exclaimed Kagome's Mom.  
  
Great I just missed her and now I won't see her till later. Oh well, I'll get her after her  
  
"school" thingy is over. "Great well, I'll see you later."  
  
"Alright Inuyasha." Then Inuyasha went out the door, to the well house, and back to his  
  
time. Right when he got out of the well someone was on his head asking a million  
  
questions per second.  
  
"Inuyasha were is Kagome? Why isn't she here? Did she just give you my notebook? Did  
  
you get my pen? Where is my stuff."  
  
"Will you just shut up, Shippou! I have to go and get your stuff later when Kagome gets  
  
home."  
  
"Ohh. Ok then. I'll wait till then. Thanks for trying any way Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh." Then Shippou left towards Kaede's house and left Inuyasha all alone.  
  
A few hour's later  
  
"I wonder where Kagome is.. She is never late from coming home from school." Ms.  
  
Hagrashi was starting to get worried. Kagome hadn't been home for a half an hour now  
  
and it was spacious. But then out of the blue Inuyasha was in front of Ms. Hagarashi  
  
saying, "Where is Kagome? You said that she would be home right now."  
  
Then an idea popped into Ms. Hagrashi's head. "Inuyasha can you go and pick up  
  
Kagome at school?"  
  
"I think I can. You just have to point the way to her school and maybe."  
  
"Great. Come up to my room. I think that you will fit in my husband's old clothes." So  
  
they walked up the stairs to Ms. Hagrashi's room and put Inuyasha in some clothes.  
  
About 5 minutes later they came downstairs and went to the door. Inuyasha looked like a  
  
punk/casual looking guy. He wore a pair of blue jeans with a red tee shirt and a black  
  
Bandanna on his head to cover his ears. (You will have to cooperate with me here. He is  
  
kind of hard to explain in these clothes.) "Now just go strait here until you see a large  
  
building that say's middle school there you will find Kagome. But go to the office first to  
  
ask if she had left the building or not."  
  
"Feh. See you when I get back." Then Inuyasha leapt into the sky and started flying to the  
  
school. About five minutes later he found the school and went inside to the office and  
  
asked the people there if Kagome left the building. To his surprise they said no. Then he  
  
asked if he could see her. They answer yes. One of the teachers brought him though many  
  
hallways until they were in a big room that was full of just desks. Inside Kagome was  
  
sitting alone with her head on the table.  
  
"Here you are."  
  
"Umm thanks. I guess." So Inuyasha then opened the door and walked to Kagome. By  
  
the time he got in front of her she picked up her head and was in shock. As soon as he sat  
  
next to her she asked.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"  
  
"You know people have been asking me a lot of questions today," he said with very little  
  
enthusiasm.  
  
"Well isn't that nice, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to pick you up"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ohh"  
  
"Your mother was worried. So she asked me to come to your school and take you home.  
  
Plus why weren't you home by now? You usually are you know." Now Inuyasha was the  
  
one asking question's. But to his surprise Kagome answered.  
  
"I think I gave Shippou my journal by accident."  
  
"Ya. Actually you did. That is why I came to your house earlier. To come and get his  
  
book but you had left for school already. So I waited till after." Then Inuyasha saw some  
  
kind of evil fire in Kagome's eyes.  
  
With a hint of anger Kagome said, "Inuyasha, why didn't you just ketch up to me before  
  
school?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I didn't feel like it. Plus your mom said to come and see you after  
  
school."  
  
With a still anger voice Kagome said, "Did you tell her the reason that you came to my  
  
house."  
  
"No," said Inuyasha. Then something flicked in Kagome's eyes and he knew what was  
  
coming. With a worried voice Inuyasha said, "No, Kagome don't say."  
  
"SIT!" Inuyasha fell flat face on the floor bringing a desk with him.  
  
"Shit." He sat there a few minutes or so and then got up. Then he asked Kagome, "Well,  
  
aren't we temperamental today. What happened that got you so pissed off at me when  
  
this was actually your mistake? Well?"  
  
Kagome looked at him strait in the eye and said, "That journal was a project for each  
  
student to do at the school. Since I was supposedly sick. I handed in mine late. I gave it to  
  
my teacher that morning then at lunch I was called to his office and when I came into his  
  
room he showed me a notebook that looked just like Shippou's and mine. He then asked  
  
if this was some kind of joke. He handed me my note book and can you guess what was  
  
in it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"There were curse words in them. All different kinds."  
  
Inuyasha then smiled and said, "So your telling me that is what Shippou was doing.  
  
Cause I thought he was just looking on at the bickering between every one and not taking  
  
notes." Then Inuyasha started laughing.  
  
"This isn't funny Inuyasha. It's not funny at all."  
  
"It sure is. Wait till I see Shippou later. This is going to be soo funny."  
  
"Well one thing is for sure. Shippou wont be getting his note book back."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, lets just say that the school burned the book."  
  
FIN.  
  
BOOOOOO! Shippou lost his book and my Story is over. WAAA WAAA. lol, any how since this story is done I can go ahead and do other ones. That are something like this but not totally. Ohh well. I hope tat this was a good story!!! *runs around room, sreaming* OHH AND SOME LAST MINUTE REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE!!! Lol, sry im just obsessed with the review thing. Well I'll type some more stories soon..  
  
Nikore 


End file.
